Baby Rose
by Allie Kate
Summary: ¿Rose bebé? ¿un arbol mago? ¿Emmett espía? ¿se lo imaginan? bueno, yo intenté imaginarlo y esto fué lo que salió jeje


**Bueno, esta es una historia que ya publique anteriormente en un foro y que fue bien aceptada, espero que aqui sea igual jiji**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

***Baby Rose***

EMMETT

-Oh si Rose eres mi bebe- le dije a mi Rosalie ya que estábamos en un momento de pasión en el techo de la casa

-vamos osito, dale- respondió Rosalie emocionada

-estas ardiendo- dijo mi mamasita

-tu también estas que ardes mami- le respondi

- ¡no, en serio Emmett hay fuego!- grito Rosalie

-¿Qué?- pregunte y voltee a ver una parte del techo de la casa que estaba encendida

-no Rose no te preocupes baby yo te salvare- grite desesperado y le di una patada para tirarla del techo y que no se quemara

-Emmett eres un idiota- escuche gritar a Rosalie, ouch creo que se me había pasado la mano y Rose se estaba golpeando con cada árbol que pasaba

-oh no ahora quien podre defendernos del fuego?, miren es un tigre, no, es un león, no, es super Esme!!!-dije emocionado de ver a Esme con un traje de superhéroe que tenia que usar todo el dia de hoy por perder una apuesta

Esme llego corriendo al techo -quitate Emmett- exclamo y extinguio el fuego con el extintor

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Esme

-no lo se, creo que estábamos tan calientes que el techo se ardio- respondi

-con quien estabas aquí arriba Emmett?- pregunto Esme confundida

-Pues con Rosalie- respondi –con quien mas crees que estaría si no tuviera ropa-

-Emmett intentas decirme que estaban haciendo… eso… en el techo?- dijo Esme haciendo asco

-si, Rose y yo queríamos romper nuestra marca de lugares en donde hacemos el sexo, antes del techo fue el cuarto de Edward- continue

-que asco!- grito Edward

-callate Edward, estas celoso porque no puedes tener momentos tan lindos como Rose y yo solo porque Bella es humana- le respondi

-no metas a Bella en esto- se quejo Edward

-entonces deja de quejarte por mi pasatiempo favorito- replique

-amor, Emmett tiene razón deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido- dijo Bella

-ves, hasta tu esposa me apoya, deja tu actitud gay hacia el mundo y sienta cabeza con ella- le grite a Edward sonriendo

-Bella, como pudiste hacerme esto- chillo Edward

-no Edward, la pregunta es porque tu no puedes hacerme eso- le corrigio Bella

-bien Rose ahora vamos al cuarto de Jasper- dije buscando a Rosie

-Emmett ni se te ocurra hacer eso en mi cuarto- se quejo Jasper

-callate emo, que no ves que no encuentro a Rosalie- le respondi –rayos ahora como descomponemos el cuarto de Jasper

-Rosalie, estes donde estes porfavor no salgas de allí ah y no soy emo Emmett- respondió Jasper

-oh ya me acorde, patee a Rosalie y salió volando hacia el bosque- recordé

-ve a buscar la cámara Jasper quiero recordar por siempre la destrucción de tu habitación cuando regrese- dije riendo, entonces Jasper se coloco en posición fetal y comenzó a pasarse una navaja por la muñeca, con expresión asustada

-vamos Jasper, no es tan malo y si no me crees preguntale a Edward- dije

-dame eso Jasper- respondió Edward quitándole la navaja a Jasper y pasándosela en la muñeca y colocándose en posición fetal

-bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, voy por ti Rose! Y dicho esto me vesti y me encamine hacia los peligros del bosque cantando una canción dramática de fondo.

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande ya no entra en el baño _wii es mi canción dramática favorita, pero algo me hizo detenerme,- oh no, es una hormiga aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Son demasiado rojas para mi gusto- grite y corri aplastando a la hormiga –oh no, la mate, soy un asesino, esa pobre hormiga, nunca podremos reconstruir su vida esto merece música de fondo dramática _go diego go ahí viene diego, diego, diego, go diego go _esa era mi segunda canción dramática favorita ahora _vamos comon vamos todos alla, manos a la obra en una sola maniobra, a donde vamos? A buscar a Rose,- _vamos difunta hormiga canta!- dije y la hormiga se levanto e hizo un dueto conmigo _a donde vamos? A buscar a Rose, A donde vamos? A buscar a Rose!!! -_Oh no, le tengo miedo a las hormigas muere- dije y la aplaste de nuevo, pero después un monton de hormigas me aparecieron.

-el es el monstruo que aplasto a mi hermana- grito una pequeña hormiga señalándome

-no, yo no soy un monstruo, me llamo Emmett y no la aplaste, le coloque el zapato en cima- dije diplomáticamente

-muy bien Emmett te pondremos un zapato en cima para que veas lo que se siente- se quejo la hormiga enojada

-nooooo- grite aterrado, ahora odiaba mas a las hormigas –porque no van a molestar a mi hermana Alice, ya que yo le puse el zapato en cima a tu hermana ustedes pueden ponerle un zapato en cima a la mia- respondi asustado

-suena lógico- dijo la hormiga hermana de la otra hormiga difunta –a molestar a esa tal Alice- gritaron y corrieron con dirección hacia la casa, yo segui caminando hacia el bosque, de repente un árbol choco contra mi

-oye fijate por donde caminas- le dije al árbol, caminando hacia un lado para poder pasar, pero entonces el árbol me golpeo con su rama –oye porque me pegas?- le reclame vaya y Edward decía que la arbolfobia no existía –dejame en paz- le dije y corri pero el árbol no me dejo pasar

-Emmett si quieres pasarme deberas resolver este acertijo- dijo el árbol

-me encantan los acertijos, que es un acertijo?- pregunte confundido, el árbol me vio con cara de "eres un idiota Emmett"

-un acertijo es una pregunta que debes responder-

-wiii preguntas, vamos dime el acertijo-

-de acuerdo en seguida lo escupo-

-eres un cochino árbol, que no sabes modales?, no puedes escupirle a la gente-

-me refería a que voy a decirte el acertijo-

-deberias ser mas especifico-

-bien, que es blanco por…-

-Rosalie-

-no, dejame terminar, que es blanco por dentro y….

-la mente de Edward-

-no, dejame terminar Emmett, que es blanco por dentro y verde…

-la emosidad de Jasper-

-¡Emmett deja de interrumpir!-

-que mal carácter tienes señor árbol-

-bien, que es blanco por dentro y verde por fuera si…

-Bella con nauseas-

-no, bien te dejo pasar si prometes no volver a toparte conmigo en todo lo que resta de mi vida-

-bueno pero no se enoje-

-largate-

-bien ya me voy, algunos arboles pueden ser muy gruñones-

Segui caminando para buscar a Rosalie y con la música que le cantaba a Bella y a su magofobia, _sobre la línea punteada, sobre la línea punteada vamos a ver al mago, al mágico mago de oz, de oz, de oz y a donde vamos? A buscar a Rose _–oh! Rose cariño, ahí estas me preocupaste amor, Rosie? Oh no, esta dormida!!!! Ya se le dare el beso de eterno amor- me acerque a sus labios y la bese, pero no despertó, la volvi a besar pero no funciono, que raro esto siempre funciona cuando el príncipe besa a blanca nieves bueno lo hare a la antigua, entonces la tome de los hombros y la mire con cariño, me acerque a ella y le di un… zape –Rose despierta!- le grite, Rose comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio.


End file.
